PCT Published Application No. WO 88/10431 describes a piezoelectric force sensor that is designed as an acceleration sensor. The acceleration sensor is comprised of a circular piezoelectric plate, which is made of two piezoelectric half-plates. The piezoelectric plate is supported centrally on a base and is deformed by an acceleration.